Captivation
by Fxck-Akasuna
Summary: Of course, I got stuck in a room with a cute blonde guy that's always happy. That's the exact kind of cute blond guy that I hate. I guess I could try to live with him. And what was with the 'un' at the end of his sentence? I still can't believe he's not a girl. AU-SasoDei-OOC (Rated K (currently)


**Hello cx **

**I began this a while ago on a different account and I hope to continue it ^-^ **

-O-O-O-O-O-

My twin brother is Gaara. Me? I am Sasori. Of course if I had to choose I would pick myself as the better twin. We were born this way; as twins. We may not look-alike but we are. Even though he has a jinchuuriki in him and I'm a puppet, we are the same. He was premature, I was born with no problem. We both have red hair and both are from Suna. Although, there is only one thing that is different about us. Our personalities. Gaara is more of the 'I will succeed in everything I want' type. Me, I would say I'm more of a 'Keep me waiting I will kill you' type. Even to this day we look the same. We have done everything together because no one would speak to us. Our parents died, and we were left with only our granny, Chiyo. After sixteen years of confusing people by our looks, I never thought the day would come so fast; the day we split up for boarding school.

O-O-O-O-O

I picked up the letter. It was sealed with a red Suna stamp. I read the front: 'To Sasori and Gaara' I was confused about why someone would send us a letter. We had never got a letter before.

''What is it?'' I heard Gaara gallop down the stairs behind me. I turn around to him waving the letter above my head.

''We got a letter!'' I replied with a smile right before Granny yanked it out my hand from my left side. She smirked.

''It's not for you. Its to me, it's only marked to you because it's about you!'' She laughed. She undid the seal, cleared her throat and read it aloud, ''_Dear parents/guardians of Gaara and Sasori._

_We are pleased to announce that both boys have been accepted into Suna Academy. The school expects both boys to have a suitcase full of clothes worth a year. Toiletries are needed, but towels and soap are already in your bathroom for you. Each student will be sharing a dorm room with another student. The students will share a room with the same gender. In your case, the twins WILL NOT be sharing a school thinks that this will be a great way for the boys to make new friends. The school year starts on Monday 7th September this year. You can make your own way here or use the bus, which will pick you up at your nearest bus stop at 8:35 (on average depending where you are)_

_See you then, _

_Tsunade._''

Me and Gaara stared at each other for a moment before looking at Granny. She smiled, ''Well she is right. Your going to a school, you're not sharing a room and you're not going to see each other until the year is over. This _will _be a great chance to meet new people!'' I guess she was right. I wonder how many people will get us mixed up on the first day! But if what Chiyo was saying was right then I wont see Gaara till next year. Its Friday the 4th of September today, three days then we say goodbye. I'm scared now, what if I'm the odd one out? The worser twin! Granny hit me on my back. She chuckled, ''I don't see why your scared about this, Sasori. You'll be fine. Now, who want dinner?'' She hit me again before going down the hall and into a room. Gaara stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at me.

''I'll miss you brother.'' He walked up to me and hugged me. Why is he hugging me? He'll get no where in life if he's soft to people. I pushed him off me.

''You gotta stop hugging people. It makes you look weak.'' I pushed past him and made my way to the room in which Granny went into. She stood over a counter of food, almost like a buffet. She signaled me to eat so I went to it. I couldn't help but think what it would be like to part with Gaara. After sixteen years, we are leaving each others side. I took an apple and bit it. Gaara cleared his throat, making us notice him walk in. He pulled out the seat which was right of me. He sat down and pushed himself in. I stared at him a little. His head was bowed and he was looking at the table. His fingers were spread out flat on the table. I noticed a small twitch of his fingers. He only ever twitches if he's angry or fed up. I've only seen him do it once before; the time we got the news we would be in different classes for primary school (_1). I can only imagine what he's thinking. All his life he has been bullied for being a jinchuuriki. I remember he used to run into my room after school and sit with me, crying. He always told me it was someone called Kankuro. If anyone at our new school finds out he's a jinchuuriki they'll bully him. If I were him, I'd be scared too._

I dragged myself up the stairs leading up to my room. I opened my door, eyeing everything down in case of any sign of anyone being in while I was away. Paranoid much? I strolled over to my bed. I dropped down, lifeless. I stared at my ceiling. What kind of crowd will I get into? The nerds? No way! Im not into chess or nerdy board games like that! The jocks? I DONT PLAY SPORTS! The rebels? Now that sounds like a good place to be! The bullies? I don't even want to think about bullies. I can't think about the possibility that I could be in 'the bullies' group. If I was and the found out about Gaara, what would I do then? It's a matter of my group or my brother. My mind became blank and my eyes closed.

-O-O-O-O-

''SASORI!'' A felt a hand smack my face, my eyes shot open. I sat up in bed, pushing my covers to the end of my bed, ''Hurry up! We are gonna be late for the bus! Todays our first day you know! Have you even packed your case? Are you even listening?!'' I turned to Gaara. I gave him a glare.

''Shut. Up.'' If I could pick a group to put Gaara in it would be the 'I'm a dick and I know it' group. He stared back at me. I sighed, yawned and stretched my way out of bed. Gaara made my bed like a good little boy and sat on it.

''You know, you should be thanking me,'' He watched me put on a new black short sleeved shirt and skinny black trousers. I rustled my hair with both hands and turned around.

''Why should I thank you?'' He smiled.

''I was the one who woke you up wasn't I? If I hadn't of woke you up then you would have woke up by yourself,'' He tutted, folded his arms and continued, ''And everyone knows that when you wake up by yourself you get up at nearly tea time!''

''Whats wrong with sleeping? It's like an eternal art that you don't wake up from,'' I smiled.

''Your not still obsessing over what 'art' is are you?'' He sighed, ''If you are then please stop! I've heard enough of your ranting to last a lifetime!'' He stood up and looked at a watch on his hand, ''Get ready Sasori my man. We leave to get on the bus in fifteen minutes!''

''I'm not going anywhere. The last thing I want to do with my life is go to a stupid sissy school,'' I scowled sitting down on a red chair near by. Gaara looked at me with unbearable puppy eyes, ''Its not going to work! Im not going!'' I folded my arms into my chest and slung one leg on top of the other. Gaara looked at more with those eyes. He stared at me as if begging. His eyes finally got to me and I gave up, ''Fine! I'll go. But only if you never talk to me, not even once! Not even on the bus,'' I held out my hand out. Gaara ran to me and paused before jumping onto the chair with me. I felt the chair lean backwards a bit, but it soon became steady again.

''Its a deal!'' He whispered into my shoulder. I tried shrugging him off me. But its the last time I will ever hug him. I hugged back. I felt Gaara smile. He took his head off my shoulder, ''We gotta go now. Hey, did you do your case or not?'' I pushed him off me. He pouted a little.

''Of course I did. Im not stupid!'' I stood up, making Gaara fall off me. I laughed to myself and plodded over to my bed. I bent down, reached one arm under my bed and pulled out a blue superman shoulder bag and a smaller blue backpack. I slung the shoulder bag over my head, making the strap vertical over my chest. I held the backpack in both hands, ''Ready!'' I felt Gaara push one arm through my left arm. It was as if he was trying to hook arms with me. I sighed, it was however loud enough for Gaara to hear. He looked side ways up at me.

''Whats wrong?'' He stared at me with those green eyes again.

''Nothing, lets just go,'' I nudged him in the side with my elbow. He grinned at me. I made my way for the door. Gaara stepped forward and opened it for me. I nodded my thanks and we left my room. We stepped down the stairs quickly as to not miss the bus. Granny Chiyo was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us. She smiled at us both.

''Have you got everything?'' She looked at both of us quickly.

''Yes,'' we said in unison.

''Sure?''

''Yes!'' we both said before Chiyo opened the door for us. She smiled at us.

''Make sure you boys have fun! And make sure you bring home a nice new lady friend!'' I blushed slightly and I could tell Gaara was red like a tomato. She laughed at us slightly and leaned up to kiss us both on the cheek. A loud squeak came from outside, ''Better not miss your bus! Off you go!'' Chiyo practically pushed us out the door, she said her fair well and we walked to the bus.

The doors opened and the driver smiled. I could hear a faint gasp from Gaara. I turned to see what he was gasping at. The whole bus was full of people. It was full of jocks, sluts, emos and even geeks! I looked at Gaara, who was looking at me back. I knew what he was thinking. I nodded. Gaara took my wrist and sat down on a untaken seat. He patted the set next to him. I lowered my bags and shoved them under the seat I was going to sit on. I took out my Ipod and shoved the earphones in my ears. I sat down and stared at the seat in front of me. This was going to be a long year.

-O-O-O-O-O-

_(1)_** Here in England we call our 'elementary schools' a primary school. I don't know if you knew but yeah. Okay. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review?**


End file.
